


On the Seduction Line

by Minxchester



Series: MarvelPolyshipBingo20 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Flirting, Glass Table, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Peter is such a good boy, Peter's gonna get fucked on his 18th birthday and this is his preview, Precious Peter Parker, Threesome - M/M/M, sub training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxchester/pseuds/Minxchester
Summary: "'You ever show off for ‘im a bit, let him see you take someone else apart? Give him a preview of what he’s gonna get when it’s his turn to be good for ya?'”Fill for the Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 prompt, "Cock warming!"(Title from Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC, naturally).
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff (background), Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff/Steve Rogers (background), Clint Barton/Peter Parker, Clint Barton/Tony Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark/Clint Barton, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts (background), Tony Stark/Steve Rogers (background)
Series: MarvelPolyshipBingo20 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596730
Comments: 12
Kudos: 161
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	On the Seduction Line

“Stark, Nat said that this folder goes to you for signin’—well, well. What have we here?”

Peter’s face had gone paper-white and then bright pink at the sound of Clint’s voice, but Tony just chuckled, looking over at the archer as he paused, then continued approaching the table, setting the file he was carrying down at the far end. 

“Now ain’t that a pretty view.” He glanced back at Tony, raising an eyebrow as he smirked. “Thought you were waitin’ on takin’ him.”

“I promised Pepper that I wouldn’t fuck him until he’s legal,” Tony said airily. Under the glass table, Peter made a faint moaning sound, his cheeks reddening further as they talked over him, about him; but Tony made no move to suggest that he should remove his mouth from the older man’s cock, so he didn’t. “But this doesn’t count. Besides,” Tony added, his voice getting a touch more smug. “He’s been so damn eager for it, I had to find some way to satisfy him. Poor thing’s been waiting so long."

Peter whined louder at that, his eyes fluttering closed. Tony reached down at once, tapping his cheek so that he re-opened them to look up in question. “No need to hide,” Tony purred. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. Everyone on the team knew I was going to make you mine.” He looked at Clint, eyes twinkling. “You wanna stick around for a bit, or do you got somewhere you gotta be?”

Clint just grinned back at him, pulling out the next chair and dropping into it, crossing one ankle lazily across the other knee. “If I did, I’d be cancelling for this.”

Tony nodded, smiling as he looked back at his holoscreen. 

For a few minutes it was quiet again; he typed, Peter stayed put, and Clint watched the teenager with heated eyes. 

“He ever watch you do someone else?” Clint eventually asked. At Tony’s questioning look, Clint chuckled. “I mean, since he’s waitin’ for his turn on your cock. You ever show off for ‘im a bit, let him see you take someone else apart? Give him a preview of what he’s gonna get when it’s his turn to be good for ya?”

“Well, he’s being damned good right now—hasn’t slipped up once, no sneaky sucking or swallowing.” 

Clint made an approving sound, peering under the table more closely; sure enough, Peter had drool pooling in the corners of his wide-stretched mouth, a few streaks slowly easing down his jaw and throat to dampen the collar of his t-shirt. 

“But no,” Tony added, and he tapped the holoscreen to send it to sleep. “That is quite the thought, however...”

Peter made a noise, half-curious and half-hopeful, and Tony smirked down at him. “Would you enjoy that, Peter? Want to see some of what I’m going to do to you on your eighteenth birthday?”

The younger man’s eyes got wider and rounder than Tony had ever seen them--even on the day that Peter had come home and found the billionaire sitting on his couch with his aunt--and Clint let out a low laugh at the sight. “Y’know, I’d say that’s a  _ yes, please _ face if I ever saw one.” He tilted his head, giving Tony the kind of grin that the older man was mainly used to seeing the archer level at Natasha on any given evening. “Am I crossing a line if I volunteer as tribute?”

Another choked whimper from Peter; Tony just laughed. “Nah--it’s not like we haven’t been dancing around it for months anyway, right?” He licked his lips, enjoying the way that Clint’s eyes darkened and dropped to his mouth at once. “And I’ve definitely been thinking about it. Sometimes I ask Steve to tell me about you...the things you like, what he does to make you scream.”

He didn’t know if he expected Clint to blush or be self-assured at his blunt words; he seemed to react with a fitting blend of both, cheeks heating slightly, but a coy grin touching his mouth at the same time. “I’ve had similar chats. Or at least, Nat’s made Cap describe how he handles you, before she lets him come in my ass.”

The sound Peter made then was higher-pitched, and he visibly shivered under the transparent tabletop. Tony laughed, easing Peter’s head back to slip out of his mouth as Tony slid his chair back from the table a few inches, giving himself a little more space. He beckoned with one finger, and Peter shuffled forward at once to stay close, looking back and forth between the older men eagerly.

“Well, time to put my money where Steve’s mouth is,” he said, then snorted. “Or more aptly, my mouth where his cock was. You mind losing your pants, Barton? Wanna make sure that the kid sees every little thing I’m about to do to you from his vantage point.” Without taking his eyes off of Clint, Tony slipped two fingers past Peter’s lips, savoring the way that he sucked lightly at the digits without protest as Tony leisurely fingered his mouth.

Clint stood at once, removing what remaining gear he was wearing and then stripping off his boots, socks, and pants, leaving him naked from the waist down. “How do you want me?”

Tony patted the table just above Peter’s head. “On your back, here. Ass at the edge. Gonna show this pretty boy how it looks when a well-trained bottom gets his hole rimmed and his cock and balls sucked by someone with talent, and impeccable facial hair.”

“Shit,” Clint groaned, his tone appreciative as he eased his bare lower body onto the table, scooting and turning until he was positioned as ordered. “Fuck, been a while since I got that royal treatment. People claim beard burn ruins the vibe; I say fuck that.”

“People who say that were either eaten out wrong, or their top had the wrong trim.” Tony nudged Clint’s thighs wider apart, sighing in soft contentment as he leaned forward. Removing his fingers from Peter’s mouth, Tony rubbed the remaining spit over his cheek and tapped the boy’s chin to encourage him to focus on Clint’s body above him. “Christ almighty, Barton. I’m gonna flog those two for not telling me how goddamn pretty you are like this.”

Clint huffed a laugh, tucking one hand beneath his head for support as he peered down the length of his body at Tony. “If you didn’t ask, they wouldn’t feel obliged to tell.” He smirked, reaching down to run a single fingertip over the closely-shaved, fine dark blonde hair around the base of his cock. “Nat’s in command of the man-scaping. She decides when it’s trimmed, and how short it goes.”

“Fuck,  _ tell _ me she’s thorough enough to—mother of God, she is.” Tony moaned as he used his thumbs to press Clint’s ass cheeks open enough to see his hole. “This is fucking  _ immaculate _ ; does she get you waxed?”

“Mhm.” Clint was grinning, the blush fading from view as he enjoyed Tony’s raw admiration of his body. “‘S less important if she’s usin’ my cock, of course; but it’s too frequent that I get rimmed open and then fucked on her strap-on, or Steve’s cock, for her to let me fall behind in maintenance. And I’m nothin’ if not a damned good bitch for my girl.”

“She is getting a Goddamn luxury fruit basket for Christmas,” Tony muttered. Before Clint could do more than bark a laugh in reply, Tony leaned forward, dragging his tongue from Clint’s smooth ballsack, up his cock and around the head, sucking lightly at the glans and teasing his tongue into the slit.

“ _ Fuck _ !” Clint jolted, hands flying out to grasp the edges of the table on either side of him. “Mmk, obviously he also told you the moves that get me riled up the fastest...”

Tony slipped off with a wet pop and a wicked chuckle. “Yep.” Looking down, he found Peter’s eyes locked on Clint’s hole before he pried his gaze back to meet Tony’s, lips parted in clear awe at what he was witnessing. 

The older man winked, using his thumb to collect a smear of the saliva still smudged at the corner of Peter’s mouth. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, that’s my main target.”

Peter whimpered again, looking at Tony’s thumb and then back at Clint’s entrance, and Tony’s grin widened proudly. “Oh, you’re gonna be such a natural when it’s your turn...clever mind, and you know to stay nice and quiet...” Obliging the teen’s unspoken request, Tony pressed his spit-slick thumb to the furl of Clint’s entrance, enjoying the breathy inhalation of surprise from the archer at the contact. “Barely any resistance, either...incredible...”

Clint choked on his next chuckle. “You learn--not to be, when you g-get fucked as often as I do.” He whimpered as the pad of Tony’s thumb eased inside, hips twitching. “Hell--even when I’m topping, sh-she usually keeps me plugged during...”

Tony licked around his thumb, adding more spit in order to ease his thumb in to the first knuckle with an appreciative hum at the way that Clint took it with only a hitch in his breathing. “Please consider me added to the waiting list for a cameo, sometime.” Sliding his thumb back out, he grinned at Clint’s whine before sucking his index and middle fingers in order to press them past the tight ring of muscle instead. “Shh, sh, I’ve got you...just adding to the itinerary. You’ve gone and convinced me that I need to know how this pretty hole feels around my cock...”

Both Clint and Peter let out wrecked noises at that, and Tony caught the way that Peter’s hand jerked slightly as if to touch his erection before he caught himself, keeping his palms flat on his thighs. 

“Goddamn,” Clint hissed. “Yes. Just--ah, make sure you take some photos or somethin’, Nat always wants to see it.”

“Done.” Tony leaned back a little, not slowing the motion of his fingers in Clint’s ass as he looked down at the wide brown eyes gazing reverently up at him from beneath the glass tabletop. 

“I’m not going to neglect you, baby, don’t you fret.” He smirked, thumbing down Peter’s bottom lip and collecting a little more saliva when the teenager willingly opened his mouth for Tony. “If I turn him over--” Tony twisted his other hand expertly, knowing he’d hit his target when Clint gasped in air at the prostate tease, his abdomen tensing and his cock dribbling pre-come onto his shirt. “--and bend him over this table to take my cock, then I want you to be my very good pet and warm  _ his _ dick for me.”

Tony arched his eyebrows, slowing his fingers in order to focus on Peter, cradling his cheek. “Can you do that for me?” Peter whimpered and nodded at once, apparently struck speechless, and the older man gave his face a proud, affectionate little pat. “Good boy. Knew you could.”

He resumed giving Clint’s ass his full attention, adding Peter’s saliva as needed in order to work up to three fingers sliding effortlessly in and out of the archer’s body. “Do you need four, Clint?” Tony asked roughly, stroking his other hand through Peter’s hair. The teenager was almost vibrating in place, visibly trembling with anticipation as he stared up at Tony’s fingers penetrating Clint.

“No--’s better a bit tight, I’m good to go,” Clint panted. “Just tell me how you want--”

“C’mon.” Tony swatted Clint’s hip, making him groan a laugh as he obligingly rolled himself back off of the table--he muttered something about its structural integrity, but Tony chose to ignore that--and onto his feet. Clint let himself be manhandled around to step between Tony and the table, back-to-front, and he grunted softly as Tony promptly placed a hand between his shoulder blades and pressed hard, guiding him into a forward bend with his torso against the glass.

“Not too cold?”

“Nah, I warmed it up layin’ on it. And the shirt’s tactical wear.” Clint met Peter’s awed gaze through the glass, and he smirked. “Christ...you’ve always had some kissable damned lips, kid, but now they just look fuckin’ stunning.”

“That’s because his mouth is stunning when it’s getting fucked,” Tony pointed out, giving Clint’s bare ass a hard squeeze before he stepped to one side, and eased into a crouch to bring his face level with Peter. “And you’re going to be very obedient for me, right, baby boy? You still okay?”

Peter nodded frantically, swallowing and then immediately licking his lips again, making them glisten slightly. “Am I--do you want me to get him off, or--?”

“Not right away.” Tony grinned, cupping Peter’s chin and drawing him forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips, feeling the teen shiver with happiness at the soft contact. “Once I’ve pumped my load into him, then I’ll decide...either want him to fill your mouth or cover your pretty face for me.” He smoothed his thumb over Peter’s cheek as the boy blushed again at that, chuckling. “Yeah...definitely want to see you streaked with jizz. I’ll lick it off afterward.”

“Not gonna take me long if you keep saying shit like that,” Clint remarked, and Tony shot him a bemused upward glance, finding the archer’s smoky blue eyes locked on them and glowing with hunger as he watched how tenderly Tony handled Peter.

“Well, then, you’d be misbehaving, wouldn’t you?” he shot back, rising back to his feet. Peter made a tiny noise of want, his gaze dropping to Tony’s cock as it bobbed right before his face, and the dark-haired man snorted. “Oh, you are going to be the most perfect, insatiable little cockslut.”

He moved behind Clint and tugged at his waist, drawing his hips back a little to put the archer’s cock within easier reach for Peter where he knelt. “Let me see you get settled, first, baby. Go on and get your mouth around him--you’re just warming, like you did for me, alright? Don’t get fancy until I tell you to.”

“Yes, sir.” It was barely a murmur, more breath than words, but it still made heat skate down Tony’s spine and straight to his dick. Jesus, Peter had been  _ made _ to submit to a strong-willed, alpha-type. And Tony was more than happy to be that for him.

Tony knew the instant that Peter had wrapped his lovely lips around Clint’s cock, because the other man gave a shuddery sigh and turned his face to one side, peeking back towards Tony. “Fuck...I mean, I know it was because you’re waitin’, but his  _ mouth _ ...such a hot and enthusiastic little twink. You been trainin’ him?”

Before answering, Tony spat in his hand in order to slick his cock, then pressed himself against Clint’s entrance and began thrusting forward until he was able to slide all the way inside. Clint moaned as if it had been a hard slam, his hands clenching into fists and his body visibly quivering with the effort to be still, and take it, rather than moving and risking dislodging Peter.

“Training him...yep,” Tony finally replied, getting a sense for Clint’s responses before he began picking up the pace. The slightest change in angle succeeded in targeting Clint’s prostate with every forward thrust, and Tony grinned smugly as Clint reacted with the anticipated moan of relief. “Ever since he made it clear what he wanted. Been letting him get used to it, warming my cock for me at night."

He leaned a little to the side, not losing his rhythm, but finding Peter’s face through the glass; the teenager looked a little shy about being reminded how he’d flirted and seduced and finally outright begged for Tony to fuck him. But more than that, he looked like he was starting to get how some people had kinks for being used and talked about as if their input was firmly not needed--and in this scenario, Peter’s thoughts most certainly were not.

“But I’m liking this sharing demonstration method,” Tony went on, refocusing on Clint’s ass and increasing his speed a little more. Clint cursed softly, clearly working hard not to move too jarringly. “Maybe next I’ll let him watch me eating Pepper out while he keeps my cock warm and hard to fuck her after she comes...”

Peter moaned at that prospect, and Clint’s entire body rippled with a shiver in response. “Th-think he approves,” he panted to Tony. “God,  _ I’d _ enjoy that party, and I’ve had plenty of pussy in my time.” Tony growled, and Clint grinned back at him, sucking in air as he got another hard smack for the cheek. “Not that Pepper’s  _ just _ pussy--but y’know.”

“I’ll film it for you,” Tony shot back and then he made sure that Clint didn’t have the breath to reply to that as he grasped his hips to keep him still, and focused on pounding into him. “Fucking perfect--taking it for me so well--”

“God-fucking-damn it, Stark--please--” Clint’s voice had lost its swagger, and his shoulders were locked tight with the effort of not letting Tony’s momentum force him to thrust hard into Peter’s mouth. 

The teen, for his part, had his hands clenched against his own denim-clad thighs, eyes as wide as saucers and tears leaking freely from the corners as he strove to be still, and not suck or swallow around Clint, drooling helplessly.

“Fuck, that’s--it--I’m gonna--” Tony couldn’t even finish giving the warning. His fingers dug hard into Clint’s waist, guaranteeing some tantalizing bruises as Tony fell apart; he slammed balls-deep into Clint, cursing almost unintelligibly as he poured his release into the other man’s ass.

For a moment, they both just held still, chests heaving while Tony caught his breath and Clint labored hard not to so much as twitch his lower body forward.

Gradually Tony regained his composure, and then he chuckled hoarsely, carefully disengaging from Clint and leaning back to inspect his workmanship. “Christ. Hold still for a minute, handsome, lemme...” Grabbing his phone from the middle of the table, he snapped a few photos, making sure that some of them showed Peter on the other side of Clint’s legs. “Some incentive for Natasha to invite me over for the next soiree.”

He set his phone down as Clint snorted, giving the archer’s ass a teasing pat. “You need me to rustle up a plug?” Tony asked him.

“Nah, ‘s more fun goin’ back to her with a mess in my pants,” Clint hummed. “So, am I still decoratin’ the kid’s face, or...”

“Such a demanding cockslut,” Tony said, but he was grinning as he guided Clint to straighten up from the table. Sliding his arms around his waist, Tony hooked his jaw over Clint’s shoulder to gaze down at Peter, who was staring back up at them as if he thought he might be dreaming or hallucinating by now. “The both of you, in fact. If I was a less generous lover, I’d say you don’t get to come at all.”

Clint and Peter whined in tandem, and Tony laughed openly. “Hey, I  _ said _ I’m generous...” Caressing his hands lightly over Clint’s chest, Tony made an appreciative sound as he explored a little. “Fuck me. You best tell me the next time you’re hitting up the target range, Barton. I want to see all of this on display, shirtless, while you’re shooting...”

“I can do that,” Clint groaned, trembling a little under the delicate touches. “Tony, Jesus--I’m gonna shatter just from this, so if you don’t want it down his throat--”

“Just one more--” Grabbing the phone again, Tony snapped a photo of Peter from his perspective, then ditched the phone and pulled Clint’s hips back flush against his own, freeing Peter’s mouth at last. Peter gasped in a breath as if he hadn’t drawn one the entire time.

“Please,” he wheezed out, utterly ragged. “I’ve been so good-- _ please _ , Mr. Stark--”

“You’ve been perfect.” Tony wrapped his fingers around Clint’s cock, ignoring his groan as he began stroking him hard and fast. “So perfect for me, baby boy. Open your mouth--that’s right, show me your tongue...going to make you look so fucking pretty.”

“Stark--” Clint started, then choked off with a low whine, and Tony bit down on the side of his neck, grinning as Clint jolted at the spark of pain and came with a cry, his release streaking across Peter’s cheeks and nose and lips. “Oh, my God, I knew that was gonna look amazing.” He slumped back in Tony’s arms, letting the other man support his weight as he came back down. “Fuck. Thank you, Tony.”

“I’m the one who should be saying that,” Tony countered, laughing softly. “You took this scene from a ten to a fucking hundred.” He glanced down at Peter, smirking when he saw that the teen was obediently still, mouth still open to show that he hadn’t swallowed a single drop yet. “And now, he’s going to be an even more desperate, needy little brat for me. Knowing what’s coming his way on his birthday...”

Peter whimpered hungrily, and Clint grinned sagely as he finally caught his breath, letting Tony release him. 

“Well,” Clint said, moving to pull the rest of his clothes back on and shooting Peter a promising wink. “I’ll tell Nat that you’re awaitin’ an invitation...and by all means, consider the request mutual.” He reached under the table, stroking his hand through Peter’s hair and smiling softly as the teen leaned into the caress. “She’d fuckin’  _ love _ to help you with this gorgeous little punk.”

Tony saluted before doing his pants back up, dropping back into his chair. He patted his lap, and Peter scrambled up from the floor to straddle his thighs like he’d been propelled by a loaded spring. “You tell her that’s a guarantee.” Wiggling his fingers in a wave, he grinned as Clint blew them a kiss, then headed to the elevator, whistling cheerfully.

Slipping one broad hand around the back of Peter’s neck, Tony drew the boy in for a kiss, taking his time exploring the shape and contours of his mouth and coaxing him to swallow his mouthful before Tony’s lips continued trailing along, tongue gathering up the lines of Clint’s come from Peter’s skin. “Such a wonderful little cock warmer. Did you enjoy being so sweet to Clint for me, baby boy?” 

Peter nodded, eyes a bit glassy, and Tony chuckled, drawing him in to cradle him close, rubbing his back soothingly. “I can’t fucking wait to give you everything, Pete.”


End file.
